1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand and more particularly to a tree stand which may be mounted on trees which are not straight but which may be angled in one or more directions. Further, this invention relates to a tree stand having a seat which may be rotated 360° with respect to the platform of the tree stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of hunting tree stands for use in hunting have been previously provided but they suffer from one or more problems. First, most conventional tree stands must be placed on a tree which is fairly straight which prevents their use on trees which are not straight but which are angled. Second, the seats of the conventional tree stands are not rotatable 360° with respect to the platforms thereof which requires the hunter to shift his/her body on the fixed seat for different shots with that shifting possibly creating noise which will spook the approaching animal. Third, the platforms on conventional tree stands which include seats thereon, do not provide adequate space for the hunter should the hunter desire to stand rather than sit. Fourth, conventional tree stands do not provide the hunter with adequate room to assume a shooting position whether the hunter is rifle hunting or bow hunting.